legend_entertainmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Gateway timeline
The following timeline is composed by background information given out in game dialogues but mainly from texts found in game, especially the "Old Earth Trivia Game" or the Gateway Bulletin news. Note that since the game was released in 1992, the 'future' events mentioned are widely off actual history. ;1980s:UK goes to war with Argentina ;1987:Leonard Kriesky is born ;1995:Quebec secedes from Canada ;1996:Danforth Quayle is elected President of the United States ;2004:Susi Santini wins an Oscar for best actress in A Worm in the Apple about day-to-day existence in the decaying urban shell of New York City. ;2005:The unremarkable Second Iran-Iraq War turns into a historical watershed because of the use of tactical nuclear weapons for the first time in 60 years, purchased from former Soviet Army units. ;2007:Core explosion at Meurthe-et-Moselle ;2009:NASA completes Space Station Freedom ;2010:"Ten Dead Bananas" record the rock 7 roll smash hit Wirehead! about the abuse of direct neural interfaces. ;2011:Quebec is re-annexed by Canada ;2012:The play Les Miserables faces harsh criticism. ;2019:Combined NASA, JSA, ESA and Russian Mars Landing Project put a man on Mars ;2020: Middle East runs out of oil and stops being important to industrialized nations ;2022:Quebec secedes again ;2023: (early) The capital of India is moved to Greater Bombay :Seiroku Ishikura remakes Ran in three-vee for $500 million ;2025:Middle East reverts to third world backwater status ;2026:Quebec re-integrates into Canada ;2027:Seventy-Something, is the first commercial broadcasting success in the new holotank Tri-V medium :Antonio Pedroza is born in Madrid, Spain :(c.) rap music phenomenon resurges ;2030:Quebec secedes for the last time :Ozark Commerce Tower is built, the tallest building in the world ;2032:A popular Three-vee production of Childhood's End ;2039:The first true artificial life form is born in a Cray 2000 Optical Supercomputer ;2041:A Japanese collector buys Picasso's Le Miroir for $356 million at a Sotheby's Auction ;2050:Kriesky founds the Grenoble Movement ;2053 :;August:Jeffrey Blair is born. ;2082:Sankara Front begins terrorism in West Africa ;208:Blair comes to Gateway. Around this time he finds a Heechee artifact orbiting Somerset III. ;2056:Blair loses all his money and ships out on a second mission and is lost. ;2065:Tian Teng is born. ;2077:Human explore Venus for Heechee artifacts. Sylvester Macklin discovers a ship and Gateway ;2092: :;June:Pedroza arrives on Gateway :Rolf Becker begins shipping out of Gateway ;2095:Kriesky attracts over 3 million followers. ;2096:Aleg Brakna discovers three tuning forks on Hodh el-Gharbi ;2099:Gateway Corporation scientists make a break-through in understanding the Heechee guidance systems and come up with a list of safe course codes. The Orion Special Exploration Initiative follows. ;2100:New Dollar currency is issued. :UNNBCNPC certifies the Sankara Front as a "Class Four insurgency" :Terri Neilson is promoted to deputy director. ;2101 :;12-23:Gateway protagonist wins the lottery. ;2102 :;April:Bjorn Holstein finds a Heechee recording device on Var system. :;April 23:Science Section publicizes a memo to all limited partners inviting them to the Orion Program :;5-16:Kriesky dies :Sankara Front detonates a nuclear device in Oagadougou killing over 50000 people. :;5-17:1010:Hector Gomez sends a message about classes on Heechee ship handling :1100:Thom Seldridge welcomes the player. :1123:Terri Neilson welcomes the player. :2000: (possibly) player meets Thom at the Blue Hell bar. ;2112 :;August 1:The Artifact is detected on the rim of the solar system. UN Security Council Emergency Session begins. Category:gateway Category:timelines